El Defecto De La Mujer
by AlexaBlack19
Summary: Draco se encuentra tratando de explicar a su hijo su punto de vista sobre las mujereslas mujeres sonríen cuando kieren gritar, cantan cuando kieren llorar, lloran cuando están felices y ríen cuando están nerviosas…sin embargo hay un defecto en la mujer...


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece J. K. Rowling me gano la idea xD.

Summary: Draco se encuentra tratando de explicar a su hijo su punto de vista sobre las mujeres -las mujeres sonríen cuando kieren gritar, cantan cuando kieren llorar , lloran cuando están felices y ríen cuando están nerviosas… sin embargo hay un defecto en la mujer…

Hola aquí estoy con mi segundo fic one-shot también, es un Hermione/Draco espero que lo disfruten y gracias a aquellos que me dejaron reviews en mi fic "10 diferencias entre amigo y mejor amigo", y si no se lo han leído dense una pasadita por ahí esta cortito jejeje.

Bueno después de mi spot publicitario ahí les va el fic.

El Defecto De La Mujer

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su despacho revisando unos papeles, cuando su hijo de 15 años entro como un huracán maldiciendo entre dientes era como una copia de Draco cuando este estaba en el colegio, pero hacia ya mucho de eso, ahora tenia 34 años, tenia todo lo que siempre quiso tener cuando se imaginaba su vida: unos buenos amigos, 2 hijos encantadores, un negocio prospero, una fama confiable y una esposa perfecta.

Claro que lo que Draco Malfoy nunca había imaginado era que esos amigos serian Harry Potter y la familia Weasley, y que su esposa seria nada más y nada menos Hermione Granger, si definitivamente eso nunca había estado en sus planes pero se alegraba porque de haberlo estado las cosas no habrían podido salir mejor.

Pero esa es otra historia, en esos momentos Draco decidió interrumpir la batalla mental que su hijo parecía estar teniendo en esos momentos.

-Alexander hay alguna razón especial por la que hayas entrado a mi despacho de una forma tan… particular??-

-Mujeres- fue la respuesta que recibió, Draco miro inquisidoramente a su hijo lucia molesto, tenia los labios apretados y parecía que tenia ganas de desahogarse, Draco guardo silencio esperando a que continuara.

-¡no las entiendo! ¡Es exasperante! ¡Y se cree mejor que los demás!- grito finalmente. Draco solo alzo una ceja.

-Y dices eso por alguna chica en especial, una novia tal vez?-

-¡No! ¡Yo nunca saldría con esa sabelotodo creída! ¡Jamás!- Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante aquel apodo por el que tantas veces había llamado ha su esposa en los tiempos de Hogwarts.

– Las mujeres son tontas, desquiciadas, miedosas y débiles- Exclamo, en ese momento Draco si frunció el, ceño podía permitir que su hijo hiciera aspavientos, fuera expresivo y malditamente Griffindor pero jamás permitiría que insultara a una mujer no cuando la persona que mas amaba en el mundo era una. Así que decidió tener una pequeño charla con Alexander.

-Así que tu piensas que las mujeres son débiles cierto?

-sí ¡Son tontas!, desquiciadas y débiles! - exclamo con decisión Alexander

- Incluida tu madre?

-Bueno no, mama es…

-Pero es una mujer cierto? – Lo interrumpió Draco

-Si – contesto ya no tan seguro pero firme en su decisión de todos modos.

-entonces que te parece si hacemos un trato, te voy a decir las cualidades de las mujeres y si sigues pensando lo mismo dejaremos esto aquí pero si yo tengo la razón no quiero volver a oír que te peleas con alguna chica o que hablas de forma despectiva de ellas.

-Bien, me da igual yo no voy a cambiar de opinión – Comento obstinadamente - dime las "cualidades" de las que tanto se habla que tienen las mujeres- dijo poniendo un tono irónico

-La mujer – comenzó Draco- 1. Se cura cuando esta enferma –comenzó numerando con los dedos.

2. Es suave pero también fuerte.

3. Es capaz de pensar, razonar y negociar.

-Vamos eso cualquiera lo puede hacer- interrumpió Alexander. Draco lo silencio con un gesto y continuo-4. Las lágrimas son su manera de expresar su dicha, su pena, su desengaño, su amor, su soledad, su sufrimiento y su orgullo.

5. La mujer tiene fuerzas que maravillan al hombre, aguantan dificultades, llevan grandes cargas pero tienen felicidad, amor y dicha.

6. Sonríen cuando quieren gritar, cantan cuando quieren llorar, lloran cuando están felices y ríen cuando están nerviosas.

7. Luchan por lo que creen, se enfrentan a la injusticia, no aceptan un "no" por respuesta cuando hay una solución mejor, se privan para que su familia pueda tener, acuden al medimago con una amiga que tiene miedo de ir.

8. Aman incondicionalmente

Para esos momentos Draco se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos, eso era lo que sentía por Hermione ella siempre habia sido su pilar, estaba orgullosos de ella, antes se preguntaba como es que Hermione lo habia querido a pesar de todo lo malo que había echo, como era que había aceptado ser su esposa, ahora ya no se lo preguntaba ahora ya solo daba gracias a Merlín de que así fuera.

Continuo hablando mientras su hijo lo escuchaba atentamente- 9. Lloran cuando sus amistades consiguen premios, son felices cuando escuchan sobre un nacimiento o una boda.

10. Su corazón se rompe cuando muere una amiga, sufren con la perdida de un ser querido, sin embargo pueden resistir cuando piensan que ya no hay mas fuerza, saben que un beso y un abrazo puede ayudar a curar un corazón roto.

Hizo una pausa mirando a su hijo y continuo – sin embargo hay un defecto en la mejer, se le olvida lo mucho que vale. – termino.

Su hijo lo miro y sonrió – Creo que hay alguien con quien me tengo que disculpar, gracias padre - se levanto y salio caminado tranquilo por donde antes habia entrado tan precipitadamente- Draco solo sonrió, dicha sonrisa se amplio cuando vio a su esposa apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola carño- Saludo Draco levantándose y yendo en dirección a ella

-oí todo lo que dijiste- fue todo lo que dijo ella, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos – Nunca habia oído algo tan bonito.

-Me alegra que te gustara, pero mentí – comento casual

- ¿Cómo?- Pregunto un tanto desilusionada

-Si – siguió Draco usando el mismo tono casual pero mirándola con una sonrisa tierna – No describí a las mujeres – hizo una pausa para después continuar - Te describí a ti

Hermione sintió como su corazón latía muy rápido al escuchar al hombre que amaba decir eso y entonces recordó por que se habia enamorado de el. Lo miro con la certeza de que sus ojos era lo último que quería ver cuando fuera el final de sus días, pero no pudo seguir pensando más porque en esos momentos Draco la estaba besando apasionadamente.

Y quien sabe tal vez esa noche Alexander tendría un futuro hermanito mas.

Fin.

Que tal? Les gusto?? Es mi segundo fic estoy haciendo one-shot solamente porque quiero agarrar un poco de experiencia antes de hacer uno largo, díganme si les gusto la manera que escribo o si de plano me retiro jajaja, si quieren un one-shot de algún personaje en particular solo escríbanme y yo tratare de hacerlo.

Dejen reviews aunque sea para saber que me leyeron xD. Se cuidan.


End file.
